


Дурдом на проводе

by orphan_account



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рикуо и Казахайя отправляются на задание, все идет вкривь и вкось, а Юко и Какей играют в «перегрузи телефонную линию»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурдом на проводе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Psy[chotic] Phone Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350924) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Зеленую аптеку». Мы работаем с десяти до шести каждый день. Для экстренных случаев есть служба доставки: будьте уверены, один из наших курьеров уже в пути! Если у вас личное дело, которое вы бы хотели обсудить с менеджером, пожалуйста, оставьте свои данные после сигнала. Спасибо, что выбрали «Зеленую аптеку». Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– Катись оно все! Какей, я знаю, что ты там и ржешь над нами. Возьми трубку!  
– Рикуо! Ты не можешь разговаривать с ним в таком тоне!  
– Умолкни, Казахайя. Это ты виноват: нефиг было соглашаться на эту работу. А Какею нефиг было предлагать ее тебе.  
– Я вообще не просил со мной идти! Говорил же, и без тебя справл... ой!

Щелк. 

***

– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Зеленую аптеку». Мы работаем с десяти до шести каждый день. Для экстренных случаев есть служба доставки: будьте уверены, один из наших курьеров уже в пути! Если у вас личное дело, которое вы бы хотели обсудить с менеджером, пожалуйста, оставьте свои данные после сигнала. Спасибо, что выбрали «Зеленую аптеку». Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– Какей-сан! Если вы там, пожалуйста, ответьте на звонок. Этот кретин Рикуо разозлил призра... а-а!  
– Черт! Казахайя! Пригнись, идиот!  
– Слезь с меня!  
– Уверен? А по-моему, тебе нравится.  
– Извращенец!

Щелк.

***

– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Зеленую аптеку». Мы работаем с десяти до шести каждый день. Для экстренных случаев есть служба доставки: будьте уверены, один из наших курьеров уже в пути! Если у вас личное дело, которое вы бы хотели обсудить с менеджером, пожалуйста, оставьте свои данные после сигнала. Спасибо, что выбрали «Зеленую аптеку». Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– Сайга. Ты околачиваешься рядом с ним, я знаю. Поэтому, кто-нибудь, возьмите, мать ее, трубку! Чертов призрак вселился в Казахайю, и теперь этот придурок распускает лапы. Скажите мне, как сделать его нормальным!  
– Рикуо, разве ты не хочешь меня? Я тебя хочу.  
– Да чтоб тебя, куда ты лезешь?! А-а! Не трожь меня там!

Щелк.

***

– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Зеленую аптеку». Мы работаем с десяти до шести каждый день. Для экстренных случаев есть служба доставки: будьте уверены, один из наших курьеров уже в пути! Если у вас личное дело, которое вы бы хотели обсудить с менеджером, пожалуйста, оставьте свои данные после сигнала. Спасибо, что выбрали «Зеленую аптеку». Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– Какей-сан, похоже, мой временный работничек притащил в магазин двух твоих бродяг.  
– Мы не бродяги! Тем более, не «его» бродяги!  
– Даже не пытайтесь спорить с Юко-сан. Поверьте, это в любом случае бесполезно: она просто заставит вас работать усердней и тащить новые бутылки саке.  
– Эй. Я хочу еще темпуры.  
– Я тоже.  
– Доумеки, блин, придурок! Своей порцией обойдешься! И ты! Ты кто вообще, я тебя впервые вижу!  
– Он всегда такой?  
– Хм.  
– А забавное они зрелище, эти ваши два работника. Какей-сан, Сайга-кун, я их подержу тут немножко, хорошо? У Ватануки компания будет.  
– Да мне и той, что есть – по горло!  
– Мы должны вернуться в аптеку, в противном случае Какей-сан нам не заплатит.  
– Если хотите обсудить оплату – вы знаете, как со мной связаться.

Щелк.

***

– Вы попали в Магазин желаний. Ваш звонок был неизбежен. Отсутствие ответа с моей стороны – тоже. Я перезвоню, если вы оставите сообщение. Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– Юко-сан, я знаю, вам хочется поиграть, но я никогда не любил все это бесконечное названивание. Кроме того, мой дар предвидения убивает соль шутки на корню – и, думаю, с вами дело обстоит так же. Позволю себе предположить, что вы очень пьяны, если эта игра все еще вас развлекает. По поводу Рикуо и Казахайи…  
– Придержи их, Юко. По крайней мере на недельку. Я не мог остаться наедине с Какеем с тех пор, как пацаны догнали, что, выполняя задание, могут звонить нам и жаловаться.  
– Сайга, тише, пожалуйста. Так о чем я... Юко-сан, можете оставить их у себя на пару дней. Вы сумеете извлечь из этого пользу, да и Сайга, уверен, будет благодарен. В обмен предлагаю бутылку выдержанного саке, полагаю, вас это заинтересует. Перезвоните мне, если такая плата вас устраивает.

Щелк.

***

– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Зеленую аптеку». Мы работаем с десяти до шести каждый день. Для экстренных случаев есть служба доставки: будьте уверены, один из наших курьеров уже в пути! Если у вас личное дело, которое вы бы хотели обсудить с менеджером, пожалуйста, оставьте свои данные после сигнала. Спасибо, что выбрали «Зеленую аптеку». Хорошего дня!

Би-ип. 

– Вот вечно тебе надо обломать мне все веселье, да, Какей? Вы с Клоу – два сапога пара. Я уже склоняюсь к мысли, что ты меня не любишь. Спасибо, хоть Сайга честен. Насчет саке – сегодня после уроков Ватануки и Доумеки заберут его. 

Щелк.

***

– Вы попали в Магазин желаний. Ваш звонок был неизбежен. Отсутствие ответа с моей стороны – тоже. Я перезвоню, если вы оставите сообщение. Хорошего дня!

Би-ип.

– С чего бы это мне забирать ваше чертово саке, а, Юко-сан?! Забрали бы сами! И с какой радости со мной должен тащиться Доумеки? 

Щелк.

***

– Вы позвонили Ватануки Кимихиро. Извините, я сейчас не могу ответить на звонок: скорее всего, я в опасности по вине Юко-сан. Если выживу, обязательно вам перезвоню – оставьте, пожалуйста, контакты. Доброго дня!

Би-ип. 

– Ватануки, вы ведь лучшие друзья с Доумеки, так почему бы ему тебя не проводить? Вы даже можете заглянуть в кино по дороге. В конце концов, у меня тут уже есть два отличных помощника!  
– Ватануки-сан! Не оставляйте меня наедине с ней!  
– Заткнись, идиот, и чисти.  
– Сам дебил! Не указывай мне!  
– В общем, можете не торопиться. И не волнуйся, это даже не повлияет на твою плату. Привет от меня Доумеки-куну! Не делайте там ничего, что я бы не одобрила.

Щелк.


End file.
